


Realisation

by oncomingstorm42



Series: Imagine your OTP... [3]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Selene to face the truth about what she feels for Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

“Enough with the ‘woe is me, my life is over’ already!” Selene yelled. “If I hadn’t been there your life would have been over! You’d have died and nobody would bother to save you because you, Michael, don’t matter in the grand scheme of things.”

“Then why the fuck was Lucian after me? He wanted me because of who I am-”

“He wanted your blood! He never intended for you to become a hybrid, he wanted to turn himself into one.”

The pair stood only inches apart, both breathing heavily and both glaring daggers at each other. Michael’s eyes were pitch black, a stark contrast to Selene’s icy blue ones.

“Then why save me?” Michael’s voice had become softer, “If I don’t matter, why save me? Things would be better for you if I had died, you can’t deny that.”

No, Selene thought, she couldn’t deny it. If Michael had died then she would have been safe, able to move on as if nothing had happened. So why save him? Well there was one obvious reason.

“Because I love you.” She replied honestly. “Because I couldn’t bear the guilt if you had died. That’s why.”

Michael gave a lopsided grin, he knew it. He just needed to hear her say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration
> 
> (Except it's not so much frustration as there is no other option but meh, it doesn't always have to follow the prompt exactly)


End file.
